Under a Tree
by Smiley Mary
Summary: Alice is a muggle, it’s her 15th birthday. To celebrate she’s inviting her friends over for the last 2 weeks of summer vacation. Sparks will fly between the dares and games. But they mustn't let Alice and her friends know that they are witcheswizards.
1. Default Chapter

**Hello!!!!**

**I'm Smiley Mary, this is my first fic in english!!! (I'm from Chile)**

**I hope you like it. If you see any writting or grammar mistakes please tell me because I don't know for sure if it's alright. **

**REVIEW!!! I'll try my best to update soon and to make this a good story!!**

**Summary: Alice is a muggle, and it's her 15th birthday. To celebrate she's inviting her friends over for the last 2 weeks of summer vacation. Sparks will fly between the dares games and things they will do. But everyone must be carefull not to let Alice and her friends know that they are witches/wizards.**

"Under a Tree" 

**by Smiley Mary**

**Chapter 1: "Alice's birthday"**

-"thursday night?"-

-"Yep, 8 pm, but Natalie and you can come earlier"-

-"yeah, that way we can catch up on everything"-

-"and I can tell you a little about my **guests**"-

-"what does that mean?"-

-"you'll see..."-

A shout is heard faintly through the telephone.

-"gotta go, mom's calling, see you thursday"-

-"OK, don't be late"-

-"bye"-

After hearing a click, Alice hangs up and stays in her bed facing the ceiling.

-"this is going to be the best birthday..."-

Suddenly she remembered something, picked the phone and slowly dialed a number she knew very well 

-"hello"-

-"Remus?"-

-"Alice! Hi, how are you?"-

-"hi, I'm great, and you?"-

-"fine, just a little bored"-

-"I might be able to help you with that"-

-"what's in your mind?"-

-"do you remember a certain date that's really important"-

-"mmm... in this month?"-

-"Yep"-

-"mmmm..."-

-"Remus!!"-

-"calm down, I would never forget your birthday"- Alice smiled -"I knew you'd remembered"-

-"so, whatya gonna do? "-

-"I'm planning a meeting for the last 2 weeks of vacation"-

-"oh really?"-

-"stop bugging!! Listen, I'm inviting 2 friends and I want you to come with your friends from the other day "-

-"let's see if I got it right, you want me to get dates for you and your friends?"-

-"no, I want you to come with two hot guys so that maybe, maybe, my friends and I can get dates or at least have fun"-

-"It's the same thing I said"-

-"but the way I said it doesn't sound like I'm using you"-

-"yep"-

-"but I'm not, you're really important to me..."- Alice blushed and tried to correct yourself  -"because I want you to meet my friends"-

-"it's fine I was just joking"- Remus sounded a bit... sad? But as fast as it appeared, it was gone -"don't worry, I'll do it, I'm sure the guys would love to meet your friends"-

They laughed -"thanks"-

-"no problem. So, see you... when is it?"-

-"thursday 8 pm."-

-"OK, see you thursday"-

-"bye"-

-click-

Again alice lyid in her bed, facing the ceiling, this time, with a gigantic smile on her face.

-"Perfect"-

*** end of chapter one ***

**did you like it????**

I hope so, this chapter was short but it's only because it's the introduction to the plot.

Please review telling me what you think, suggestions, or anything you want.

**Sincerely and with love**

**Mary**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana**


	2. Meeting the Guys

**I'm back!!!!!!! **

**Sorry for the long wait, but I had a 1000 family emergencys, I went to orlando for 10 days, my mom got really sick (of her back and she still is sick) and yesterday my aunt that was really close to me... died.**

**Well, no more excuses, before the chapter I will like to thank all of you who reviewed:**

**Shay: I'm glad you liked it, about the summary please tell how could I make it clearer. Alice and Remus aren't going out but they like each other.**

**Keep reading!!!!**

**Andis Potter: thank you!!!!**

**Miss. Hermione G-Malfoy: I'll try not to use theese "-" it's just that it's a habit in me. About the story being a mary-sue, it's just the way it is, if you think it's that way OK, but I will not change it.**

**A little friend: Thanks!!!! I love you so much!!! You don't know what this means to me, thank you, really.**

**Coty: thanks for your support!!!**

**katitaokidoki: floja!!! Q t costaba traducirlo!! Jajaja es broma... grax por tu review!! Q t guste!! Este capi va pa ti... t quiero muxo catita!!!!!**

**krissyfz: Thanks for reading!!!!! It really means a lot to me that you have reviewed because your stories are great and I hope mine will be too.**

**Know.... READ ON!!!!! (a blasterpal game I have says that all the time)**

**"Under a Tree" **

**by Smiley Mary**

**Chapter 2: "Meeting the Guys"**

"Mom!!"

"What?"

"have you seen dad's wallet?"

"he lost it?????!!!"

"no... not lost, he just doesn't remember where he left it"

her mother starts talking to herself about how irresponsible her husband is while going down the stairs.

"don't worry Diana, I found it!!"

She curses and goes back upstairs.

"dad, are you done packing?"

"mmm... your mother is packing"

"when does your leave?"

"10 pm."

"so, you leave at 8 pm?"

"yes"

Alice curses under her breath and enters the kitchen to check at the pizzas.

Ding-dong

"I'll get it" Alice closed the oven so quickly that she accidently touched it, burning herself "AAAAH!!"

She bit her tongue to keep herself from cursing aloud. She got some ice and headed for the door "damn"

"Alice, you shouldn't curse while your parents are near"

Alice looked up to see her friend smiling "Lily!!!"

Lily was a pretty, waist lenght, read head with stunning green eyes, she wasn't tall but she had a great figure, that any girl would die for.

They hugged each other and Alice noticed the goodlooking girl standing next to Lily "Nat!!"

"Hi girl" Nat was a beautiful, tall girl with shoulder length black hair and cold-blue eyes that stood out in her pale skin. She had a great figure too, but she used clothes that made her beauty stand out.

"it's been so long" Alice resisted the tears that were about to fall.

"too long" Natalie wiped a tear that fell from Alice's eyes. She saw the ice in her hand "what happened?"

"I got burned, but it's nothing serius"

"don't worry I'll just fix it with a simple sp..." Lily cut her off, Nat had tried to grab her wand and do a spell, but if she had done, they would have to explain everything to Alice, and they couldn't.

Natalie paled as she noticed her mistake "I'll just cure it with a... first aid kit!!"

Alice looked confused for a second but then she just shrugged "don't worry, it's OK"

"hey, looking good"

Alice blushed at Lily's coment... She had grown over the summer and she looked great.

Alice was a blonde with light blue eyes. She was taller than Lily, and skinny.

Nat touched Alice's hair "you cut your hair"

"I know! I cut it yesterday, it's ugly!!!"

"No!! I like it, you look... sophisticated" Everyone laughed and went into the living room.

"wow, I haven't been here in ages"

"yeah"

"Alice, who was at the door?"

"hi Ms. Carter"

"Lily, I always tell you to call me Diana..... Lily!!!!" Diana ran down the stairs and into the living room "Natalie"

The girls hugged Diana it's been so long girls, you should come more often

"that's what I say"

"so, would you like some pizza"

"no thanks mom, we're gonna wait for the guys" Alice gave her mom a could-you-please-leave-us-alone look and Diana went back to packing.

Lily and Nat looked at Alice with a questionable look "guys?"

"yep, OK sit down, I have to tell you somethings" they sat down and Alice brought some chips.

"well, you know about my friend Remus..."

Lily felt something strange at the back of her head but dismissed it.

"he's like my best friend and..." Alice blushed a deep red.

"you like him?" Nat was very amused.

"sort of, I'm not sure..."

Lily suddenly jumped, remembering something "wait a minute, are we talking about the goodlooking, kind, smart, wonderful and all that guy?"

Alice blushed even more "did I say all that?"

Nat and Lily laughed "God! And you say you're not sure if you like him. Isn't it obvious you're drooling over him"

"no I'm not!!" they gave her a you-know-you're-lying kind of a look "OK, maybe a little..."

They laughed more and threw a pillow at Alice.

"so... you invited him??"

"yes and...

Lily cut her off "and you told him to bring friends to set us up"

"sort of"

"cool, this should be fun"

Lily looked shocked "what?? No!!!"

Nat sighted "oh Lily!! Chill!! It's summer, have a little fun"

"but..."

"you don't have to like them... just meet them"

She thought a little "fine! But I don't promise anything"

"that's good enough for me"

They talked and ate for about half an hour when the door bell rang again.

"I'll get it" Alice stood up from the floor, leaving her friends looking at old pictures.

The door bell started ringing nonstop, Alice opened the door, annoyed, to find three boys grinning.

"Remus?"

"Alice!!" Remus hugged her.

Alice was a little shocked at Remus's reaction but returned the hug.

The other guys looked at each other and coughed loudly, making Remus and Alice get away from each other instantly.

"Sirius, James, hi!"

"Hello"

"come in"

"Alice, who's this? Is it the guy you always talk about, the one from earlier?"

"his name was... Lemus? Semus? Remus?"

Alice blushed (she does that a lot) and Remus smiled looking at the girls on the floor "it's Remus"

At his voice, both girls turned around "Remus?"

Alice recovered her voice and introduced them "Lily, Nat, this are Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter"

Lily had heard those names before but she couldn't remember.

"guys, theese are Lily Evans and Natalie Morgan"

-Morgan? Evans? They sound familiar- thought James as he shook hands with the girls and sat down.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Alice couldn't stand it anymore so she stood up "why don't we eat before we unpack?"

Everyone agreed and Alice went into the kitchen.

"Ally darling we're leaving"

Alice ran back to the living room and looked at her friends "they're leaving, try to act like normal people"

Lily and Nat looked confused.

"Not you!"

"Ally, where are you?"

"I'm here mom"

"where are the boys?" Alice looked at the guys and mouthed a be carefull.

"Hi boys" Diana shook their hands.

"Hello Ms. Carter"

"Remus!! Don't call me that, you make me feel old" Remus laughed "you boys call me Diana. You're Remus's friends from the other day?"

"yes, nice to meet you"

Diana smiled as her husband, Mathew, entered the room

"Lily! Natalie!" Mathew hugged the girls "how have you been?"

"We've been OK"

Mathew smiled and looked at the boys "So, Remus, who are your friends?"

Sirius and James took a step forward (they knew it was important for the dad to like them) "Hello Mr. Carter I'm Sirius Black"

"and my name is James Potter" they shook hands.

"and tell me boys, how old are you?"

"16"

"and where do you go to school?"

the guys looked at each other nervously "mmm... it's a little school called.... Hog.... Hoggits, yes Hoggits"

"Oh, and where...?" Alice knew what was coming and looked at her mother for help. Diana understood "Matt shouldn't we go? The plane is leaving soon"

"but Diana the plane..."

"remember that we have some important things to do when we get there" Mathew wasn't very good at remembering things so he asumed that he had forgotten "Oh, right" he kissed Alice's cheek, hugged the girls, and said good bye to the boys "take care and don't do anything stupid" he went outside while Diana said goodbye.

"Ally, remember the money is on top of the fridge and there are emergency numbers in my room"

"yes mom"

"I love you" she kissed her daughter and looked at the boys "you better take care of them..."

they nodded and Diana left "have fun!!"

After her parents were gone, they looked at each other in silence, Alice was the first to speak "at last!!" she sat on the couch.

"your dad sure was worried"

"don't take it personal, it's just that he doesn't like leaving me alone"

....

"so, what do we do now?"

"eat!!"

The girls looked at Sirius and rolled their eyes "men"

A while later they were on the living room eating pizza and playing videogames.

-"yes!!! I won!!!"- Sirius did a victory dance. James looked at his friend like if he was crazy...

-"what do we do now?"-

they all looked at each other and shrugged.

-"why don't we unpack?"-

everyone agreed and headed upstairs.

Sirius ran to the room he thought was the best and lyid on the bed.

The girls got to Alice's room "Sirius!!! Get off my bed!!"

"no, I'm sleeping here"

"Sirius get out right now before I...." Alice was getting near Sirius and she was really angry, Remus decided to try to avoid the fight that was starting here "Sirius let's go to the other room"

"so you're taking her side? Traitor!"

Remus was confused, when did he become a traitor? "what? You're crazy, come on let's just go..."

"I'm not moving" Sirius sat n the bed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"you better move, or else" Lily and Nat came into the room.

"or else what?"

"you won't be getting any food from us"

Sirius looked horrified.

Nat laughed and neared the bed "think about it, a whole 2 weeks without food, that's gotta mean something to you"

Sirius looked defeated and left the room "that's not fair, I need to eat"

"nothing's fair honey..."

"and what are you two looking at?, out!" The girls pushed the boys out of the room.

While they unpacked Alice nocked on the boy's door "guys it's me, Alice, I need to talk to you"

"why should we let you in?" Sirius was still mad at her.

"because if you don't, I've got a key"

there was a clicking heard and the door opened "what's up?" James was at the door.

"could I please come in" Alice tried to get pass James but he stood still.

"no girls aloud"

"don't be silly, let me in"

James shrugged and let her in.

"you guys are such a mess, 10 minutes alone and you already have the room upsidedown" it was true, the guys unpacked, but everything was on the floor.

"that's not true, we're just leaving stuff in the floor until we decide what to do with it"

"shure... anyway I was talking to Lily and Nat and we think it's best to just sleep tonight, you know to relax and to get comfortable..." they looked at each other and agreed.

"great so... good night" Alice was about to leave when Sirius called her.

"hey! Don't we get a goodnight kiss"

Alice rolled her eyes and left.

Once she got to her room she closed the door and motioned for Lily and Natalie to sit on the bed "so, what do you think about them?"

"Yum" they laughed and talked for a few hour until they decided to sleep to "prepare" for the upcoming week.

**End of chapter 2**

**so... what do you think so far?**

**I hope you like it!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**Sincerely and with love******

**Mary**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana******

**I don't own anything you recognize**


End file.
